


Moje i twoje rostrzaskane odbicie

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, family Parrish, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: - Pakujesz się w kłopoty o których nie chcesz nawet myśleć. Uwierz na słowo i nie drąż tematu.- warknął Stilinski zadziwiająco twardym i pewnym siebie głosem.- Młody, byłem w Afganistanie i widziałem mnóstwo rzeczy o których nikt nie chce wiedzieć. W dodatku niemal każdego dnia igrałem z kostuchą, bo rozbrajałem miny przeciwpancerne i ładunki wybuchowe podłączone do samochodów pułapek. Widziałem jak mój kumpel popełnia ten jeden jedyny błąd... później jego rodzina nie miała nawet czego pochować- Chwila pauzy - Cokolwiek to jest, to dam sobie z tym radę.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie czytałam nawet miniaturki z tą dwójką, więc ten prompt to było sporę wyzwanie.  
> Oceńcie czy choć trochę mi wyszło ;)
> 
> * Wiem, że interpunkcja tutaj jest pewnie straszna, ale nie mam siły tego dzisiaj poprawiać.

Stiles miał dosyć tego dziwnego uścisku w klatce piersiowej, który czuł za każdym razem, jak chociażby spojrzał się na Scotta lub jakąkolwiek inną osobę z ich paczki. Nawet jego własny ojciec nie potrafił patrzeć mu w oczy. Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to demon kierował, ale jednak widzieli jego ciało mordujące z zimną krwią mnóstwo przypadkowych ludzi. Tego obrazu nie dało się od tak wymazać. Tak samo jak nie mógł zmyć tej krwi ze swoich pozornie czystych rąk. Gdyby był silniejszy, może mógłby opierać się woli lisa i przynajmniej ograniczyć liczbę ofiar? Nie złamałby tylu serc... bo wiedział, że Scott, Chris i Isaac już zawsze będą kojarzyć go ze śmiercią osoby, którą kochali.

Nogitsune czerpał radość i siłę z przelewu krwi i napawał się swoją władzą. Szatynowi zbierało się na wymioty za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie jego trujące emocję wypełniające go i mieszające się z jego własnymi uczuciami. Pamiętał, że w pewnym momencie już sam nie wiedział co czuł on, a co lis.

Minęły dwa długie miesiące, od kiedy pozbyli się Nogitsune, a on wciąż czuł się obco w swoim własnym ciele. Starał się jak najkrócej patrzeć w lustro i codziennie po przebudzeniu liczył palce. Nie sądził, że upływ czasu cokolwiek zmieni. Już do końca życia miał czuć to palące poczucie winy. Zastawiał się, dlaczego go nikt nie zabił, kiedy jeszcze miał okazję? Oszczędziliby mu bólu, chociaż z drugiej strony to może być właśnie jego kara: Codzienne przyglądanie się spustoszeniu, jakie spowodował...

Najgorsze ze wszystkiego były weekendy, bo miał za dużo wolnego czasu. Chociaż wspomnienie opętania nie opuszczało go choćby na minutę każdego dnia i nocy, to umiał je jakoś przytłumić i zasłonić codziennymi sprawami. Szkołą i kolejnymi referatami na ekonomię, czy historię. Nawet zmuszał się do czytania lektur na zajęcia z literatury i zapisywał się jak szalony do każdego, możliwego kółka zainteresowań. Jenak szachy i wszelkie inne gry planszowe omijał szerokim łukiem...

Sobota i niedziela były więc koszmarem bez tych wszystkich zagłuszaczy czarnych myśli. Przebywanie sam na sam ze swoimi wspomnieniami było nie do zniesienia. Gotował obiady dla ojca i zanosił mu na komisariat. Szeryf tylko patrzył na niego, jednocześnie zatroskany i zirytowany, bo zawsze miał nadzieję, że uda mu się upolować jakiegoś fast fooda, ale nie odezwał się nawet słowem, jakby domyślając się powodów, dla których jego syn z takim zapałem szukał wszelkich sposobów na zajęcie czymś rąk i umysłu.

Jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej, kiedy jego ojciec wyjechał na szkolenie do sąsiedniego miasta, Stiles zdesperowany jakiegokolwiek rozproszenia odwiedził siłownie. Danny na jego widok prawie zabił się na bieżni. To było nawet zabawne... a rozmowa potem jakoś rozkręciła się sama z siebie. Pomógł mu dobrać jakieś ćwiczenia dla początkujących i zdradził, że najlepszym sposobem na bezsenność było bieganie. Najlepiej długie dystanse, na przemian szybki sprint i trucht. Stiles obiecał sobie kupić mu w podziękowaniu jakiś fajny zapach perfum, bo sposób mulata działał cuda.

Chociaż wciąż zdarzało mu się budzić z krzykiem z koszmarów, to jednak przesypiał przynajmniej te sześć godzin i już nie przypominał wraku samego siebie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy odciął się od watahy jak nigdy wcześniej. Chyba chcieli dać mu trochę przestrzeni, bo pomimo zaniepokojonych spojrzeń nie naciskali, aby był tak zaangażowany jak wcześniej. Wciąż siadał w ławce ze Scottem i chodził na mecze grzać ławkę rezerwowych... wymieniał z Lydią notatki i próbował jakoś nakłonić Malię do matematyki. Mówił cześć Kirze i kiwał głową, gdy spotykał Dereka między pułkami w markecie.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd zaczął ćwiczyć, a on już nie wyobrażał sobie bez tego swojego funkcjonowania. Podczas rutynowego, wieczornego biegania zaświeciły się za nim policyjne światła i był pewny, że to ojciec znowu zapomniał kluczy. Staruszek wiedział o jego zwyczaju i znał wszystkie trasy... jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast zmęczonej twarzy Johna zobaczył szczerzącego się Jordana Parrisha.

 

\- Twój ojciec kazał cię znaleźć i przywieść na posterunek, bo ma jakąś sprawę dotycząca twoich znajomych.

\- Okay...- westchnął zrezygnowany. Miał niezbyt dobre przeczucia, co do reszty wieczoru. Wskoczył na siedzenie pasażera, bo Parrish pracował bez partnera. Chyba że szeryf miał większe zaufanie do niego i ściągnął go specjalnie po godzinach, żeby dostarczył mu syna w bezpieczne miejsce?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że biegasz. Ostatnio widziałem cię też pod siłownią... - Stiles nie miał pojęcia, do czego starszy może zmierzać. - Coś w szkole? Docinki czy jakieś spięcia z kimś? - zapytał z wyraźnie słyszalną troską, a szatyn na chwilę zgłupiał, bo od kiedy to prawie obcy, przystojni mundurowi się o niego martwili?!

\- Nie... chciałbym mieć takie problemy. - mruknął dosyć cicho, ale Jordan i tak go usłyszał.

\- Stiles, czy to ma jakiś związek z tym co się działo wcześniej?

\- Może, ale to mój problem - odpowiedział, bo John chciał wtajemniczyć swojego zastępce w cały ten nadnaturalny świat, ale szatyn wolałby nie niszczyć spokojnego snu kolejnemu nieświadomemu obywatelowi.

\- Co się znowu dzieje? Lydia miała jakieś przeczucie czy wizję? - osz kurna. Wygląda na to, że jednak staruszkowi coś się wymsknęło...

\- Co miała? - zawsze lepiej udawać głupiego.

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty... wiem, że ona czymś jest. Jakiegoś rodzaju medium, a ty przecież byłeś opętany.- już wiedział dlaczego zaledwie dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna był zastępca jego ojca. Skurczybyk był zbyt spostrzegawczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia...

\- Stiles. - sapnął zniecierpliwiony. - I tak już coś wiem... wolisz, żebym szukał odpowiedzi na własną rękę? - popatrzył na niego uważnie. - A wiesz, że znajdę... może zajmie to tydzień, miesiąc czy nawet rok, ale w końcu rozwiążę zagadkę.

\- Pakujesz się w kłopoty, o których nie chcesz nawet myśleć. Uwierz na słowo i nie drąż tematu. - warknął Stilinski zadziwiająco twardym i pewnym siebie głosem.

\- Młody, byłem w Afganistanie i widziałem mnóstwo rzeczy, o których nikt nie chce wiedzieć. W dodatku niemal każdego dnia igrałem z kostuchą, bo rozbrajałem miny przeciwpancerne i ładunki wybuchowe podłączone do samochodów pułapek. Widziałem jak mój kumpel popełnia ten jeden jedyny błąd... później jego rodzina nie miała nawet czego pochować - chwila pauzy - Cokolwiek to jest, dam sobie z tym radę.

\- Ty już wróciłeś ze swojej misji... nie chcesz może odpocząć przez jakieś czas od śmiertelnych zagrożeń i nocnych koszmarów?

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien czy wróciłem, albo może to cząstka tamtego miejsca zostanie we mnie. - Parrish zatrzymał radiowóz pod posterunkiem, ale zamiast wysiąść, spojrzał na młodszego poważnymi, smutnymi oczami. Było coś znajomego w postawie zastępcy szeryfa, co przyciągało Stilesa do niego i mówiło, że można mu zaufać.- Przecież ty doskonale wiesz, że to nie odchodzi.

\- Parrish, ja...

\- Nie wiem co ci się przytrafiło. Twój ojciec nic mi nie powiedział, ale podsłuchałem jak rozmawiał z tym weterynarze. - starszy wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego. - Wspomniał o depresji czy koszmarach, po których budzisz się z krzykiem. Powiedział, że powoli przestaje cię poznawać... więcej ćwiczysz i bez przerwy się uczysz. Gotujesz, sprzątasz i cały czas rozwiązujesz cudze problemy, zapominając o sobie. Jakbyś ty nie był ważny.

\- Bo nie jestem. - wyrwało się Stilinskiemu. Od razu wyskoczył jak oparzony z samochodu, ale nie doceniał szybkości posterunkowego.

\- Jesteś. - zapewnił, przytrzymując go za ramię i patrząc na niego, jakby był tego stuprocentowo pewien. - Ojciec nie wyobraża sobie życia bez ciebie. Dla tej twojej pokręconej, zróżnicowanej wiekowo i płciowo grupy znajomych też wiele znaczysz. Scott bywa bardzo często na rozmowach u Johna, Lydia kilka razy również zajrzała na posterunek. Nawet młodszy Hale się pofatygował.

\- A jeśli nie zasługuję na to wszystko? Ich troskę i przyjaźń...

\- Cokolwiek się stało, to... - Stiles nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Zabiłem Allison i kilkanaście innych osób. - wyrzucił z siebie młodszy urwanym głosem.

\- To nie byłeś ty, synu. - odezwał się starszy Stilinski gdzieś za nimi.

 

*******

Stiles jakoś powoli radził sobie z pozostałościami po Nogitsune i to głównie dzięki Parrishowi. Nie żeby wataha nie próbowała go wspierać czy zajmować mu czas tak, żeby nie miał za dużo czasu myśleć. Był sam tylko wtedy, kiedy biegał lub siedział w łazience. W innych sytuacjach zawsze ktoś snuł się za nim niczym cień. Było to po równi wkurwiające co rozczulające, kiedy Peter z miną męczennika pomagał mu sprzątać dom. Głównie udawał, że coś robi, a tak naprawdę prowadził długie i niezwykle barwne opowieści o czasach, kiedy to sam uczęszczał do miejscowego liceum.

Malia jakoś przełknęła fakt, że ten dziwak był jej ojcem. Chociaż ich komunikacja i zacieśnianie rodzinnych więzów opierały się w głównej mierze na wzajemnych docinkach i warczeniu na siebie. Stiles wtedy wolał schodzić im z drogi i najczęściej chował się na komisariacie. Zawsze witany uśmiechem przez ojca lub Jordana. Zaczął nawet gotować nieco większe obiady i dokarmiać posterunkowego.

Gdzieś po drodze stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, co było zaskakujące przez niemal ośmioletnia różnice wieku. Chyba bagaż emocjonalny jaki obaj ze sobą taszczyli ich do siebie zbliżał. Jordan rozumiał go jak nikt inny i to sprawiało, że było mu nieco łatwiej, bo przy nim mógł być: _zły, rozczarowany, smutny, rozgoryczony, zawiedziony czy wściekły_ i ten nigdy nie zapytał go: _czy wszystko w porządku?_ , albo _jak się czujesz?_ Nie musiał, bo wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomimo widocznej poprawy stanu psychicznego, Stiles czasami wciąż rozsypywał się na kawałki tak jak tafla stłuczonego lustra.

 

Dużo rzeczy uległo zmianie, ale wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał wspomnienia tego co się stało. Umiał żyć codziennością, śmiać się z głupiej miny Scotta, drażnić się z Derekiem i naprawdę cieszyć się tym wszystkim.

*******

Kolejny piątkowy wieczór zastał ich na kanapie w domu Stilinskich, objedzonych do granic możliwości i niezdolnych do ruszenia się choćby kilku centymetrów po pilota. Szeryf wyszedł na posterunek godzinę wcześniej, patrząc na nich jakoś tak dziwnie, jakby z pobłażliwością czy nawet kpiną.

Czekał ich maraton _Dr. Hausa, popcorn i kilka piw_. John doskonale wiedział, że Parrish podzieli się alkoholem z jego synem i mamrotał coś pod nosem o deprawacji nieletnich, na co Stiles radośnie oznajmił, że właściwie w jakiejś części przecież jest Europejczykiem, a tam legalnie można pić od osiemnastego roku życia.

 

\- Myślisz, że Scott w końcu wyszedł gdzieś z Kirą czy nadal tchórzy? - zapytał młodszy, bo już nawet robili zakłady wśród członków stada o to, kiedy oni ponownie się zejdą.

\- Obstawiam, że trenuje z Derekiem...- to nie tak, że Stiles nie miał czasami potrząsnąć swoim przyjacielem, jednak tym razem postanowił dać mu trochę więcej czasu na rozeznanie się w sytuacji.

Aktualnie nic nie zagrażało miasteczku i każdy z nich mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę oddechu. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później jakieś nadnaturalne kłopoty same ich znajdą, ale póki co cieszyli się tą pozorną normalnością... No oczywiście nie licząc ich samych. _Wilkołaki, kitsune i banshee._ Naprawdę podziwiał Jordana za to, że nie zwiał gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy dowiedział się prawdy.

Jednak mężczyzna był inny... _mówi się, że tragedia hartuje charakter... co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni._ Mogło coś w tym być, bo kto inny zniósłby taką wiadomość bez szwanku na zdrowiu psychicznym?

\- Jest ze mną lepiej - mruknął zerkając na profil starszego. - Nie twierdzę, że dobrze... nigdy tak nie będzie, ale wydaje mi się, że mój stan się nieco ustabilizował.

\- Wiem... spędzamy dużo czasu razem. - Parrish uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Lubię zwracać uwagę na szczegóły.

\- A ty?

\- Już nie śni mi się co noc misja i wybuch, więc chyba mogę zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że idę w dobrą stronę. - kilka sekund przerwy i dwa łyki piwa żeby zebrać myśli. - Chciałbym odwiedzić żonę tamtego zmarłego kumpla... jednak może zaczekam do wakacji.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się młodszy. - Właściwie jest tutaj w miarę spokojnie... a jeśli chodzi o mnie, to może jakoś przetrwam bez ciebie kilka dni.

\- Tak, ale... chciałbym, żebyś pojechał ze mną.

\- Po co?

\- Możliwe, że trochę boję się tego spotkania? - Stiles zebrał do kupy wszystkie swoje wspomnienia o tym facecie i stworzył obraz, do którego strach jakoś nie pasował. Wiedział jednak, że każdy ma coś, co go przeraża. - Wiem, że jeśli będziesz tam ze mną, nie pozwolisz mi stchórzyć i uciec spod samych drzwi...

\- Może to za wcześnie, skoro masz aż takie obawy?

\- Minęło dwa lata, Stiles i chciałbym wreszcie zamknąć za sobą tamtą trumnę i ruszyć do przodu...

\- Okay. Pojadę z tobą. Zarezerwuj sobie urlop na pierwszy dzień wakacji. - nie spodziewał się miażdżącego żebra uścisku, w jakim zamknął go starszy. _Przecież on tylko...?_ Czuł się dziwnie szczęśliwy, znajdując się tak blisko niego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Parrish, nadal się nie odsuwając i Stiles mógł poczuć jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz? To jakby nic w porównaniu do tego, co ty codziennie dla mnie robisz... - spojrzał na szatyna, chcąc się upewnić, że jego słowa dotrą do starszego z pełną mocą. - Nie masz pojęcia jak wielki ma to na mnie wpływ. Sama świadomość, że jest ktoś, kto do pewnego stopnia rozumie.

\- Zdaje się, że po prostu wiem jak to jest być raz roztrzaskanym na kawałki, a potem źle zebranym w całość. _Niby wszystkie elementy układanki są... tyle, że nie wszystkie na odpowiednich miejscach._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt był do wyboru z trzech krótkich sugestii:
> 
> 1\. To nie Lydia tylko Stiles odkrywa czym jest Parrish i pomaga mu w opanowaniu mu mocy, przez co zbliżają się do siebie.
> 
> 2\. Stilesa męczą wspomnienia z Nogitsune, ma ciągłe wyrzuty sumienia i Parrish mu pomaga.
> 
> 3\. Stiles pracuje nad jakąś sprawą i zostaje na noc na komisariacie z Parrishem.
> 
> Najpierw postanowiłam to wszystko wykorzystać w jednym dłuższym opowiadaniu, ale po namyśle doszłam do wniosku, że lepsza będzie mini seria.  
> Trzy opowiadania, każde po dwa lub trzy rozdziały.
> 
>  
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że teksty przypadną Wam do gustu... pomimo tego, że to mało popularny paring.

Jordan spakował tylko kilka podręcznych rzeczy do sportowej torby i wrzucił ją na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Stiles nalegał, żeby jechać jego Jeepem, ale podróż przez połowę Stanów aż do San Francisco mogłaby okazać się być zabójcza dla tego auta, które przecież służyło jeszcze mamie chłopaka. Dlatego z niechęcią i widocznym rozżaleniem młodszy zgodził się na te kilka dni zostać jego pasażerem.

W czasie podróży zatrzymali się raz na dłuższy odpoczynek w jakimś małym miasteczku, ale poza tym jechali bez przerwy, co kilka godzin zmieniając się za kierownicą czarnego volvo. Stilinski przez dłuższy czas rzucał mu kpiące spojrzenia i komentarze o tym, że był ukrywającym się fanem zmierzchu lub wielbicielem Edwarda. Chłopak się śmiał, więc Parrish nie miał nic przeciwko tym drobnym uszczypliwościom. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak wcześniej funkcjonował bez tego wariata? Szczególnie już po powrocie z Afganistanu, kiedy nie mógł dalej mieszkać w rodzinnym mieście ani spotykać się ze swoją rodziną. Ich pełne zmartwienia oczy i to stąpanie wokół niego na paluszkach doprowadzały go do szału.

Uciekł od tego tak szybko, jak tylko jego obowiązkowa terapia się zakończyła. Matka długo nie mogła pogodzić się z jego decyzją, ale jego ojczym, który również był wojskowym, przekonał ją, że właśnie tego potrzebował. Siostra od dawna truła go, żeby wpadł na kilka dni, a on jak do tej pory ją zbywał. Obiecał sobie i im, że przyjedzie jak porozmawia z Emmą. Czuł się winny śmierci Maxa i chciał ją osobiście przeprosić i zobaczyć jak sobie radzi.

\- W drodze powrotnej zatrzymamy się na dwa dni w Oakland... Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Nah... takie wakacje od Beacon Hills to całkiem fajna sprawa. - mruknął leniwym głosem szatyn z tylnego siedzenia, na którym przysypiał. - Nie obrażę się jak zahaczymy jeszcze o Berkeley.

\- Myślisz o Uniwersytecie Kalifornijskim? To spory kawałek od twojego domu...

\- Na razie rozważam różne opcję. Podczas tego ostatniego roku może się dużo wydarzyć.

\- Tylko bez czarnowidztwa, Stiles! - zawołał. - A tak serio, to co chcesz studiować?

\- Myślałem nad kryminologią albo psychologią... podobno nieźle odczytuję ludzi.

\- Pasuję ci to. Może ekspert kryminalny albo agent federalny. Nieźle radzisz sobie z komputerami, coś z cyberprzemocą?

\- Mówisz tak, bo nie widziałeś Danny'ego w akcji... Dla niego wszelki sprzęt elektroniczny nie ma żadnych tajemnic.

\- Za to widziałem jego akta... dziękuję bardzo. Chłopak ma większe zadatki na potencjalnego przestępce niż stróża prawa.

\- Hej! To mój znajomy... poza tym on nie jest zły, tylko jakby szuka wyzwań, bo się nudzi. Dzięki niemu bank zainwestował w lepsze zabezpieczenia, bo udowodnił, że bez problemu można było okradać klientów.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Parrish wiedział, że czasami nie ma sensu dyskutować z młodszym, bo ten i tak zawsze wyjdzie na swoje. Ostatnie słowo w potyczce słownej musiało należeć do niego.

\- To kogo odwiedzamy w Oakland? Jacyś znajomi ze szkoły czy wojska?

\- Nie... moja rodzina.

\- Rodzina?!

\- Tak, wiesz: cały czas zamartwiająca się o mnie mama, dowcipny i dosyć serdeczny ojczym oraz wredna siostra bliźniaczka.

\- Kurwa, o tym nie uprzedzałeś...

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy wcale tam jechać albo nie na tak długo. Kilka godzin, może jakiś obiad.

\- Koleś, ile czasu oni cię nie widzieli?

\- Ponad rok, ale często do nich dzwonię.

\- Niby kiedy? Jesteś cały czas w pracy albo ze mną.

\- No dobrze... to zależy od tego, co rozumiesz przez często. Rozmawiam z mamą raz w tygodniu. - wyjaśnił cierpliwie starszy, przewracając przy okazji oczami.

\- Powinna ci skopać tyłek. Zostajemy tam te dwa dni, a jak będziesz chciał, to nawet dłużej... jakbyś zapomniał, ojciec wysłał cię na zaległy urlop, a ja mam dwa miesiące odpoczynku od szkolnych murów. - Stilinski zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Chyba że nie chcesz mnie tam?

\- Nie pieprz głupot. Nie ciągnąłbym cię przez połowę Stanów, gdybym nie czuł się komfortowo w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Tak, ale to twoja rodzina. Co pomyślą jak przywieziesz ze sobą jakiegoś dzieciaka z liceum? - Stiles sięgnął po wodę, a Parrish specjalnie zaczekał aż ten upije łyczek.

\- W zasadzie mama tylko dwa razy upewni się, czy aby na pewno jesteś legalny. - mruknął z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Tak jak przewidywał, chłopak opluł siebie i tapicerkę.

\- CO?!

\- Hm? Jest dosyć bezpośrednią osobą i nie lubi bawić się w podchody.

\- Rozumiem, że już od progu zostanie mi przypięta łatka twojego chłopaka? - prychnął Stiles, starając się przed przyjacielem, i przed samym sobą, ukryć jak bardzo mu się ten pomysł spodobał. Byłby jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdyby to była prawda.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak. - usłyszał odpowiedź i jego znaniem Jordan brzmiał na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Czyli że co? Zdarzyło ci się już wcześniej przywieść mamie niezapowiedzianych gości na weekend?

\- Nah... tylko na niedzielne obiady. Zanim zapytasz, to... były tylko dwie takie osoby. Moja dziewczyna z liceum Hannah i później Brad.

\- Jesteś?

\- Biseksualny? - Stilinski skinął głową. - Tak... to problem?

\- Nie... oczywiście, że nie. - z jakiegoś powodu szatyn miał wrażenie, że skłamał. Może dlatego, że teraz będzie mu trudniej nie wyobrażać sobie za dużo. Wcześniej, gdy był pewien jego heteroseksulaności, czuł się bezpieczniejszy.

 

***

Rozmowa z Emmą była dokładnie tak ciężka jak Parrish przypuszczał. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że kobieta go o coś obwiniała. Bardzo niepewnie zapukał do drzwi jej domu i z zapartym tchem czekał aż otworzy i gdyby nie zacięta mina Stilesa, to prawdopodobnie dziesięć razy zdążyłby uciec.

Wypili wspólnie herbatę i Parrish w końcu wydusił po co przyjechał, a ona była tak szczerze zaskoczona i kilka razy powtarzała, że za nic nie jest odpowiedzialny. Naprawdę chciałby jej uwierzyć.

\- To był czysty przypadek, że padło na niego, Jordan. - oznajmiła ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Na początku po całej ceremonii i ustawieniu tablicy pamiątkowej nienawidziłam całego świata i siebie za to, że znowu pozwoliłam mu tam jechać. - na chwilę zamilkła. - Długo zajęło mi pogodzenie się z tym, że już go nie ma, ale gdy to w końcu zrobiłam, poczułam ulgę... tak jakbym wreszcie pozwoliła mu naprawdę odejść, a sobie dała drugą szanse na bycie szczęśliwą.

Parrish dokładnie jej się przyjrzał i stwierdził, że Emma nie przypomniała już tej załamanej kobiety z ceremonii pożegnalnej. W jej oczach była pewnego rodzaju dojrzałość i siła, ale wyglądała na zadowoloną z życia i szatyn podziwiał ją za to, że umiała po zawaleniu się całego życia jeszcze raz zacząć od nowa. Kto wie, może i dla niego istniała nadzieja na nowy początek?

***

W drodze do rodzinnego domu Parrisha obaj byli wyjątkowo milczący i zamyśleni. Tym razem to starszy siedział na fotelu pasażera. Dopiero po kilku godzinach jazdy zamienili się miejscami, bo byli już blisko celu podróży i tak było po prostu łatwiej.

Stiles nieco niepewnie wysiadł na zadbany, brukowany podjazd obok równie schludnego, białego domu. Całość przypominała trochę widok z obrazka... spokojna okolica, idealne rodziny, place zabaw i śmiech dzieci. Tak idyllicznie, że miał ochotę od razu wsiąść długi prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie ten niewidoczny bród. Rozumiał już, dlaczego przyjaciel nie mógł wytrzymać w tym miejscu po powrocie z misji. Ktoś, kto sam był ruiną, nie czuł się dobrze w takim otoczeniu.

\- Nie zjedzą cię. - uspakajał go starszy.

\- Haha. Aleś ty się zrobił zabawny, panie policjancie... - właśnie ten moment wybrał ktoś z domowników, by otworzyć im drzwi. Kobieta miała może pięćdziesiątkę i bez problemu można było się domyślić, że stoi przed nimi matka Jordana. Mieli bardzo podobne rysy i mimikę twarzy.

\- Jordan! - jej uśmiechnąłem h był tak szeroki, że Stiles przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że pękną jej policzki. - To naprawdę ty? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?!

\- Cześć mamo. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przytulił blondynkę. - Byłem u Emmy, sprawdzić jak sobie radzi... bo czułem, że to już czas, żebym zamknął tamten rozdział w moim życiu.

\- Och, mam nadzieję, że wszystko u niej dobrze. - dopiero wtedy kobieta dostrzegła kulącego się na progu Stilesa. - Widzę, że przywiozłeś gościa... zupełnie jak za starych czasów. Zapraszam do środka, bo jak się rozgadam, to cały wieczór spędzimy na ganku...

Weszli do domu i szatyn z lekkim rozbawieniem zauważył, że już od przedpokoju są porozwieszane zdjęcia małego Parrisha i dziewczynki z krzywymi zębami. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał, a starszy zgromił go wzrokiem.

 

Zanieśli rzeczy do dawnego pokoju szatyna i zeszli na dół na wczesną kolację. Pan Aleksander Parrish był bardzo ciekawy tego, jak jego synowi naprawdę żyje się w Beacon Hills, więc większość wieczoru upłynęło im na słuchaniu o codziennych zajęciach zastępcy szeryfa i jakoś po drodze wyszło na jaw, że Stiles jest synem szefa Jordana.

Pojawienie się Sky, bliźniaczej siostry mężczyzny, wywołało kolejną falę zamieszania i uścisków. Ona już całkowicie bez skrępowania wgapiała się w Stilesa.

\- Nie wiedziałam, co cie trzyma w tej dziczy, ale chyba mamy odpowiedź. Przygruchałeś sobie tam ładnego chłopaka.

\- My ni...

\- Tak właściwie to, ile ma lat to urocze stworzenie? - Kontynuowała.

\- To urocze stworzenie jest legalne i umie za siebie mówić - mruknął młodszy. - Przyjaźnimy się... łączy nas stres pourazowy.

\- I niby tylko tyle? - zapytała matka z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dajcie im spokój, bo od razu uciekną, a na kolejne odwiedziny poczekacie dekadę. - wtrącił zrezygnowany ojczym.

 

Później, gdy już myślał, że główne atrakcję ma za sobą, a Parrish poszedł jeszcze zagrać z Alexem w karty i wypić jakieś piwo, Stilinski skorzystał z prysznica i wpakował się pod kołdrę. Czuł jak powoli odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza, kiedy Sky zdecydowała się przeprowadzić interwencję.

\- Jesteś przerażająca...

\- Wiem, wiem. - zaśmiała się. - Krótko, zwięźle i na temat Stiles, bo nie wiem ile mam czasu. Mój przygłupi brat jest zbyt wystraszony prawdopodobieństwem stracenia cię, wiec nie zająknie się nawet słowem, że mu się podobasz... co ja gadam. On ma jebane serduszka w oczach jak na ciebie patrzy.

\- Niemożliwe... ja jestem sobą. Dzieciakiem z liceum, któremu pomógł...

\- Piekielnie ładnym, młodym chłopakiem. - prychnęła. - Masz w domu lustra? To czasami w nie zerknij... i na Boga, zrób jakiś krok, bo mój brat zaślini się na śmierć.

 

***

Szatyn był wkurzony, bo przez Sky nie mógł zasnąć. Wszytko co mu powiedziała, wracało do niego raz po raz i zmuszało do analizowania ich relacji. Zastanawiał się jaka była szansa na to, że dziewczyna miała rację? Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy wskazówki zegara minęły pierwszą w nocy, a lekko podchmielony Parrish wszedł do pokoju i od razu skierował się do niewielkiej łazienki.

Właściwie, dlaczego matka mężczyzny dała im ten sam pokoju, skoro na pewno znajdowały się tu jakieś gościnne sypialnie? Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było to, że kobieta też musiała ich wziąć za parę. To naprawdę nie pomagało w wyciszeniu jego umysłu.

W końcu starszy wyszedł z zaparowanego pomieszczenia w spodniach od piżamy i Stiles z trudem odwrócił wzrok od jego wyćwiczonej sylwetki. Jordan ułożył się po drugiej strony łóżka, pod tym samym przykryciem i młodszy mógł doskonale poczuć bijące od jego ciała ciepło. Siłą powstrzymywał się od przylgnięcia do niego. Dodatkowo ten idiota zamiast iść spać jak normalny, lekko pijany facet zaczął się wiercić i przewracać z boku na bok, aż w końcu Stiles usłyszał sfrustrowane prychnięcie i sekundę później poczuł jak silne, umięśnione i bardzo męskie ramię obejmuje go w pasie.

Czasami zdarzało im się zasypiać na kanapie, podczas maratonu jakiegoś serialu, ale wtedy nikt nikogo nie obejmował i wszyscy obecni byli kompletnie ubrani. A kosmate myśli Stilesa siedziały potulnie na dnie jego zagraconego umysłu.

\- Śpisz? - usłyszał gdzieś obok swojego ucha.

\- Nah... może gdybyś przestał się wiercić, jakbyś miał stado owsików, to mógłbym zasnąć... albo jakby twoja siostra nie ryła mi mózgu. - kurna, zaspany zawsze był zbyt szczery.

\- Czego ona chciała? - Parrish wyraźnie się spiął.

\- Pogadać...

\- Powiedziała ci, prawda? - westchnął starszy. - Przepraszam... ja pójdę do gościnnego i obiecuję, że nie...

\- Czekaj !- zawołał przytrzymując panikującego za rękę. - Ona miała rację?

\- Tak... wyczuwa pewne rzeczy przez to nasze bliźniacze coś tam. - przyznał. - Tylko nie wiedziałem, że będzie się aż tak wtrącać...

\- Czyli że ci się podobam? Od kiedy?

\- Od początku... twój ojciec by mnie postrzelił, gdyby wtedy wiedział.

\- Nie... mój ojciec kupiłby ci piwo i zagroził, że jak coś mi się stanie, urwie ci przyrodzenie. Zawsze się bał, że skończę z dupkiem w typie Jacksona lub sam...

\- A ty? Nie odstrasza cię to?

\- Przez jakiś czas głowiłem się jak ukryć przed tobą moje niefortunne uczucia, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. Kto by się spodziewał, że jednak moja frustracja nie będzie wieczna? - szatyn zaśmiał się na widok zszokowanej miny przyjaciela.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Jak cholera... - młodszy już nic więcej nie dał rady powiedzieć, bo opanowany i sympatyczny Jordan zniknął i usta Stilesa były nagle pełne jego języka. Na policzku czuł dużą dłoń, która delikatnie go gładziła.

Kilka minut później, gdy byli zdyszani i całkowicie rozbudzeni, Parrish wsunął ręce pod koszulkę młodszego i ostrożnie gładził jego ciało. Uniósł lekko głowę i popatrzył na chłopaka pod nim z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie już dawno... na długo, zanim ty chociażby znałeś moje imię. - umilkł na chwilę. - Przyjechałem do Beacon Hills jako wrak dawnego siebie, szara powłoka i nagle zobaczyłem na komisariacie rozwrzeszczanego, wymachującego rękami chłopaka, który był tak jaskrawy i żywy, jak nikt kogo wcześniej spotkałem i nie mogłem przestać się gapić...

\- Och.

\- Potem nagle ty jakby też straciłeś tą energie i kolory, a ja tak bardzo chciałem znowu zobaczyć ten bezczelny, stilesowaty uśmiech... Tamtego dnia, w którym zgarnąłem cię z treningu, twój ojciec przeprowadził ze mną rozmowę.

\- O Boże... NIE.

\- Uhm... kazał mi się do jasnej cholery przestać na ciebie gapić, albo znaleźć swoje jaja i się do ciebie odezwać. Wybrałem drugą opcję.

\- I gdzie nas to zaprowadziło?

\- Do mojego łóżka... - wyszczerzył się starszy.

\- Po powrocie wypróbujemy również moje... - umilkł na chwilę, rozważając kolejne słowa. Obaj mieli wciąż rysy na swoich odbiciach i prawdopodobnie miało tak zostać już do końca, ale może właśnie dlatego tak do siebie pasowali. - Też jestem w tobie zakochany...


End file.
